Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{4}{3n - 3} \div \dfrac{10}{5n}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{4}{3n - 3} \times \dfrac{5n}{10}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ 4 \times 5n } { (3n - 3) \times 10}$ $p = \dfrac{20n}{30n - 30}$ Simplify: $p = \dfrac{2n}{3n - 3}$